fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Ahhhh Fresh and Clean like a new hair cut, believe me if you saw my hair, you'd understand :P BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 16:37, February 4, 2014 (UTC) From me to you Hey man, found a pretty cool image if u wanna use it for michael [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:34, February 7, 2014 (UTC) its cool, also Iris Maggio. <- Made Melk [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 03:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Sorry, my chat is derping badly. Mind hopping onto chatango and linking me?[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:08, February 7, 2014 (UTC) If you want Hey man, I know i just made her and all, but do you want to have Iris Maggio? I've just lost interest in making a char based on Melk faster than I expected [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then, she's yours. Can't wait to see what you do with her ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:15, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing. I'm workin on the wiki-wide magic re-writing project. Do you mind if I include Colossus as one of the subspecies of Titan? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, the name of my knight's ring is "Ring of Draupnir". [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:43, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Duplication. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) The kanji and romaji for my ring is on Raniya's page. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 02:53, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Nah, go ahead. I'm using this for my Frozhe char, but I think the two pics are different enough that there shouldn't be any confusion. Nice work on Aivenna too ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 18:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC) yeah, probably [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 18:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Phantom. File:NatsuInCombat.gif. You can use it, if you want. I originally made for me, for when I use Natsu's images on another wiki, then I remembered that you made a version of him. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 14:20, February 11, 2014 (UTC) What's the verdict? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I were patronizing you, I just wanted to know, because I wanna get it deleted, along with alot of other stuff. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:34, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, what's up with the red-haired Zoro.....? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I had feeling he was for that. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:39, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to use Zoro, but since you're using him now, I'm not gonna use him. But I had a gif I made using Zoro, if you want to use it. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) File:GZoroSword2.gif Here dude... [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:45, February 11, 2014 (UTC) File:GZoroSwordSpell.gif It was this one, actually. Here.... [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:47, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Who? [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. But maybe the principles behind your spell can be different? I dunno. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 21:58, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Feeling? What's the feeling to a magic spell? BTW, can you link to that advanced sword magic spell you made a while ago? I couldn't find it myself. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 22:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Well when i arrive at the chat and dont talk are my attempts of entering via cellphone [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Per said things about the Dual Element mode. So now Damon have to be a Third Gen?? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 23:03, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Depends on the character. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay den, you can use it. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Permission Yeah, go ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:09, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Review! Just decided to post it here: Alrighty, here we go. I'mma review this article through a rather set format: Introduction, Appearance, Personality, History, Magic and Abilities. I will not include sections you have not written and/or haven't been uploaded yet into the overall result of the review, so that will not be hampered. While it will be given a value out of 10, that does not reflect the quality of certain parts of the article, indeed. And, finally, this is all my own opinion and is attempting to help you as much as possible in improving. Introduction: Alright, so you've summarized a number of essential things in his introduction: Butch's affiliation, his motivations, a brief overview of his history, what he's known by, and what his capabilities are. And, there are no severe grammar impediments that make it difficult to read, so overall a good job. Although, perhaps you'd want to make your introduction more engaging by entrancing the audience with a first paragraph that is possibly a bit more figurative, such as "Butch Magnus is a man who, even among his fellow Dragon Slayers, is known as a berserker." Although it honestly depends on the person. Appearance: Wasn't written by you, so it isn't counted in this review. Personality: While you've described his base personality quite well, and the reasoning behind this to some extent, I feel like you haven't gone into enough detail into his general mannerisms and how he interacts on a day-to-day basis, people's reactions to him and the like. Also, perhaps expand on how he views his coping mechanism as an adult in comparison to when he was a teenager/child, and even the emotions that come along with that, and how he deals with it beyond just fighting. History: I find this history rather interesting, but I'm somewhat confused at some of the details. Firstly, you stated he learned Iron Shadow (I'm assuming you mean just Iron). Also, you state that he learned at the age of five, but never gave any indication as to when he was abducted , so his current mastery over the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer isn't actually justified. Finally, his motivation to beat Genghis is actually quite cool nonetheless, shows commitment to his personality. Magic and Abilities: Overall, I'd like to commend on the level of detail you've put into the majority of Butch's abilities. However, there are a few points, which I'll address in subsections. *'Natural Abilities': Within his magical energy, in particular; it's a recount of his history. There is little indication to the current potency of his magical power and in what way he uses it, the extents of his capacity and any other characteristics to that effect. Also, with his hand-to-hand combat, you describe his use of 'random attacks', but fail to expound on how he achieves that unexpected effect, which you might want to work on. *'Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer': While I understand the general gist of what you're saying, I personally think you should expand on the 'shadowy iron' that you mention within his article, as it doesn't appear to have any unique characteristics aside from being an amalgamation of Iron and Shadow to reinforce the iron's capabilities. Also, you might want to expand on how they mix together well, especially with consideration of the new rules regarding the magic. Otherwise, there is good detail in the other spells, and it provides a clear image of what you're achieving. *'Shadow Drive and Dragon Force': Perhaps expand on the method in which Butch utilizes these enhancements in combat? Does he focus on preparing any specific techniques? Or does he use it in response to an extremely difficult enemy? I'd also stress this for his Dragon Force, in particular, as it is a very essential part of a Dragon Slayer. Overall Comments: Butch is a good character and you've put solid effort into him. But I feel like, in your rush to complete him, you've missed over a few details. Perhaps, when you have more time, go back and simply flesh out those small things in order to create a much more engaging and interesting read. In total, I'd give him a 7/10. A solid character, but could easily be improved. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 09:14, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Made it :D Hey Phant! I made it! :D :D Check it out, I will try to add Ability section as soon as possible. Don't worry, I will be here tomorrow, I will make it then, or now. Tbh I dunno. Anyway, here check. I hope it lives up to your expectations. 19:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC)